L4d: What Goes on down South?
by TOMR33
Summary: This is my first fanfic that feature slight EllisxZoey and FrancisxRochelle, this is just a start and if you like it review and i'll make more and even go into l4d1 fanfics.enjoy.
1. Smooth Introductions

L4D2 What Goes on Down South?

This is a slightly serious fanfic with slight ZoeyxEllis and FrancisxRochelle. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Smooth Introductions

"Who d'you think put this bridge up?" grumbled Nick as he got out of Jimmy Gibb's sports car and brushed the dust off his white tuxedo jacket and began to examine the area for any means of lowering it. "Who ever put this bridge up must've worked pretty damn hard considering the zombies" said coach fetching his M16 assault rifle out of the car's boot. All survivors nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard another voice yell, "Hey look we got some live ones down here!" said the very gruff voice coming from a very large biker who's arms were covered with different gang tattoos. "Hello down there!" yelled a second voice that came from a college student almost half the size of the biker; she looked very pleased to see new faces that weren't trying to rip hers off. "Well hello to you too miss!" yelled Ellis the mechanic who tipped his hat up to get a better look at the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life! "Look here sleazebag!" yelled Nick who was not the best person at making first impressions, "Lower the goddamn bridge so we can drive our car over to get the hell out of here!" The biker pulled a shotgun from his back where he had been keeping it in case some asshole like this barged in and demanded to lower the bridge that they had worked really hard to lower.

"Look you prick we lost a man trying to get this bridge up! And on top of that we've got another survivor who can't move because his leg is screwed up! So i suggest you change your tone or i'll shoot your freaking head off!" Nick flinched at this because no one had ever stood up to him like this ever! "Look mister is there any way we can get over there to help you lower that bridge?" suggested coach who wasn't as intimidated by this biker dude as Nick was. "Maybe i don't feel like lowering this bridge after losing a man to lift it..." The biker looked surprisingly sad at the mention of losing this person. "Wait i have an idea!" said the college girl,

"How about you fight your way to the other side, we help you lower the bridge and then we go with you on the way to... where are you going?" The survivors looked at each other and then looked back up at the bridge, "Sounds like the best idea I've heard in a while miss" said Coach, smiling at the two on the bridge. "Then it's a deal then!" said the college girl looking up at the the biker who smiled back at her, "And the name's Zoey by the way!" Shouted the college girl as the survivors headed towards the "Under-the-River-Tour".

I hope this wasn't too long a first chapter; this may be a 5 chapter story but I'll see what happens.


	2. Most Exciting Wedding Ever!

L4D2 What Goes on Down South?

New faces but new problems... How will the survivors deal with the bride witch?

Chapter 2: The Most Exciting Wedding Ever!

"Man oh man..." sighed Ellis as he mindlessly shot several infected while in a trance, "I jumped Jimmy Gibbs' car through a mall's window and i just met the prettiest girl i've ever seen!, Nick! Shoot me now brother cause thing ain't never gonna get better than this!" he called over to the con man who was too busy hacking off the heads of the infected with his fire axe. The survivors were surprised to find a large variety of guns in the nearby convenient store which they had to pass through to get into the ally way that was blocked by an inpassible obstacle, a tank! uckily the survivors were able to Pass the tank unoticed and were able to make it into a large apartement building that lead to a different street. "GOD I HATE THESE GODDAMN ZOMBIES" yelled nick as he stuck his magnum pistol into a raging infected's mouth and blew hie brain's right out!, This very unluckily lead to a gigantic roar emmitting from the ally way nearby, "Nick... please tell me that wasn't the tank..." groaned Rochelle as she along with all the other survivors trained thier guns on the ally way that the massive roar came from. "Well excuse me for getting a little pissed off abo-", Nick was unable to finish his sentence as a rock that would've crushed anyone that it hit came flying at them at a break neck pace (literally), "Well shit Nick you've done it now..." complained Ellis as the gigantic monster that was the tank thundered towards them. Luckily Rochelle had managed to grab a molotov cocktail from the bar that they passed not ten minutes ago, she threw it skillfully enough that the whole bottle exploded on impact with the tanks face. The tank roared in pain and began to run at the survivors who were unloading all the ammo into him even faster than before! "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" yelled Ellis as the thing smacked his massive fist into coach which sent him flying into a wall which knocked him out cold. This drove Ellis to do the most insane thing he had ever done, he pulled his crowbar from his belt and thrust it down into the tank's head which killed him instantly considering he had been burning for the past thirty seconds! "Well Ellis I can gladly say that is the most retarded thing you have ever done.", Said Nick with deep irritation in his voice as he began to run towards coach's unconcious body. "Ugh... shit that tank beat ma ass..." Groaned Coach as he began to get up, he was very light head so he took out some pain pills that he managed to grab from the counter of the convenient store a while back. It took about twenty minutes of walking up and down stairs of the apartments to finally reach a walkway that didn't lead into another apartment full of infected. "Hey lokk guys a wedding!" Ellis called out excited but he stopped immediately when he saw the bride, but this was no ordinary bride... it was a witch! "Blood on the wedding dress, The groom missing, the crying... I know how this story ends..." whispered Nick as the other three shot him an odd look. The most ironic thing about this was there was quest wedding music playing in the background. "Hey you know this wedding's got me thinking, I should totally marry that zoey girl!" Ellis whispered with a large amount of enthusiasm, "Ellis, women are emotional wrecks who will eventually try to kill you...", grumbled Nick into Ellis' ear, Ellis just gave Nick a confused look and began to head toward the witch with his shotgun, as soon as the witch saw Ellis she immediatly ran for him, this shocked Ellis so much he started blind firing which was a bad idea because the wedding party was behind the witch and when they heard the witch screaming they all dashed towards where the noise was coming from. It took the survivors about three minutes to kill the witch that had caught Ellis, kill the attacking infected and get Ellis back on his feet. "Can i just say that.. That was the best wedding i've ever been to!" yelled Ellis as he got back on his feet. With that said the survivors checked the nearby tents for supplies and then headed tpwards the nearby safehouse.


	3. A Short Coversation

L4D2 What Goes on Down South?

The Others back at the bridge are discussing whether or not they should go with their new found friends. Will it be good news or will they stay?

Chapter 3: A short conversation

Meanwhile back on the other side of the bridge Zoey was having a talk with Francis who was the nameless biker dude about whether or not they should go with these new Survivors, "But Francis if we go with them then we'll have a better chance of surviving!" Zoey said in a very agressive manner, Francis' face remained with the same expression as he had decided that they couldn't go with the others because of their wounded friend Louis who was sitting in the corner look at his broken leg. "look we can't just leave Louis to die here Zoey and I ain't carrying him across that bridge!" Francis yelled at Zoey because he knew that even if they did get him into the car what would happen if they got mobbed by special infected, then they would be screwed. "look guys i can walk just fine." said Louis as he got up and hobbled over to the other side of the room at a surprisingly face pace for someone with a broken leg, "see?" he said triumphantly as he sat back down with a wince. "Ok i admit that was pretty good but we don't even know if we can trust these guys yet" Francis continued, Zoey was unconvinced by this and walked over and kneeled next to Louis to examine his leg She was shocked to see that the wound was healing so fast after it had only been two days since he got that wound fighting a tank. "Ok guys, when they arrive we'll see if Louis is in good enough shape to go if not we'll have to stay here, BUT if he's in good enough shape then back your bags cause we're going to New Orleans!"

Sorry about the short length but i needed a plot device :S


	4. This won't take long

L4D2 What Goes on Down South?

The survivors are slowly but surely making thier way towards the Under-the-river-tour, however they run into a little trouble along the way.

"God i am NOT looking forward to this under-the-river-tour!", complained Nick as the survivors left the comfort of the saferoom. There were not many infected in the small alley way that opened into a larger street outside of the saferoom. When they reached the outer street however they nearly ducked right back into the alley there were so many infected. "Well shit... that's allota' zombies...", complained Ellis as quietly as he could. "Alright people...", whispered Coach in an attempt to gather the survivors into a huddle like he used to back in his high school teaching career, "Here's what we gonna do, Ellis you and Rochelle crouch on the floor, Ro i'm gonna give you my shotgun and you're gonna give me yo' combat rifle and me an' Nick'll shoot over you're heads..." Ellis and Rochelle and Nick all nodded in agreement. This strategy was a sure thing due to Coach and Nick being the two tallest of the group. "Alright lets do this. 3... 2... 1... GO!" Yelled Coach and Ellis and Rochelle made a swift movement into the street and crouched as low as they could on one knee while Coach and Nick covered them by firing over their heads. It took no longer than 3 minutes to clear out the whole street filled with infected. "Well... that was some serious shit...!" breathed Nick as he reloaded his assult rifle. The survivors headed into a nearby bar that had had it's windows smashed in either by infected or looters. Coach was overjoyed by the fact that there was a minibar with more than enough candy bars for him to eat. Ellis called everyone over when he saw that there was a working jukebox in the bar. "Hey!, alright baby the jukebox works!" said Ellis more than enthusiastically and hit the dukebox like "The Fonz" used to do in his TV show. The new but well known song by The Midnight Riders  
"Save me Some Sugar" came onto the dukebox. Nick's face became contorted as the beginning vocals began to start but then he did something that Ellis and Coach never expected from him, he started to headbang lightly. "You know for 'hillbilly trash" this isn't bad..." said Nick as he continued to headbang. Ellis and Coach did not take this comment very well and gave him a shocked and angry look, but this did no good as Nick was not easily intimidated. Nick switched off the dukebox and slung his assult rifle over his shoulder and continued to climb out of the bar window that lead into a pooled construction site. Ellis being his adventureous self ran ahead of all the others and saw the wierdest thing. A tour bus. This was no ordinary tour bus. It belonged to The Midnight Riders..., "Oh man i must be seein' things..." said Ellis as he believed that all this killing zombies was effecting his mind. After passing through various other bars and apartments they reached a jazz club that lead into the under-the-river-tour. A Hunter that had been following the survivors for the past few hour had been watching their every move. It picked it's moment to pounce at Nick while he was checking for stragglers, when the other three had entered the jazz club the Hunter hit it's mark with persicion. "AAAH!, GET IT OFF ME!", screamed Nick in agony as the survivors were unable to instantly stop the Hunter from clawing holes into Nick's jacket and began to hit his flesh. However Rochelle was able to shoot the Hunter off Nick before it ripped open any arteries. "Thanks..." complained Nick as he began to bandage himself up with his first aid kit. "Lets stop dawdelin' and head inside", said Coach as he began to head downstairs that lead to an underground tour of the sewer.


End file.
